


Recueil d'OS Tennis pour Garance

by Thirev



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships To Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Recueil d'OS tennis pour Garance. Je posterai des OS sur son ship tennis le Fedole et aussi sur mes autres ships tennis. J'espère que ce recueil vous plaira (◍•ᴗ•◍)
Relationships: Andy Murray/Gilles Simon, Novak Djokovic/Roger Federer, Rafael Nadal/Roger Federer
Kudos: 2





	Recueil d'OS Tennis pour Garance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Fedole écrit pour Garance le 26 octobre 2019

_**Fedole : A special Day** _

**Wimbledon 2019**

Je viens de perdre ma couronne face à Novak. Perdre à nouveau à Wimbledon fait mal. C'est mon jardin. Mon royaume. Ne pas pouvoir en être le maître, et perdre ainsi face à Novak; je ne peux le supporter. Ce n'est pas un secret lui et moi, on a jamais été très proche. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, je ressens des sentiments contradictoires pour Djokovic. Il n'y a pas la même affection que je ressens pour Rafa. À vrai dire part les suisses (Stan en tête) et les français (certains), Rafa est l'un de mes seuls véritable amis sur le tour. Je ne déteste ni ne hait Djokovic, contrairement à ce que certains médias ont affirmé. Mais en le voyant soulever le trophée, entendant ses compliments envers moi, en croisant son regard; je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose.

Les photos et autres protocoles d'usages passer je rentre à l'hôtel. Cette année contrairement aux autres années j'ai choisi de rester seul. Ma famille est là bien sûr, dans la petite maison qui à chaque saison à cette période devient la notre. Mais cette année je voulais être seul. Sans savoir pourquoi. Mirka pense que c'est une simple lubie que j'ai. Mais resté seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel, j'en doute. Surtout quand je prends la télécommande pour revoir encore une fois le tie break. Je repasse encore et encore la balle de match et l'expression sur le visage de Novak. Mon corps réagit et mon cœur s'emballe, je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Et je mentirai en disant que ce sont des larmes de rage ou de tristesse. Non, je pleure mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

On toque à la porte de ma chambre. Je ne veux pas ouvrir. Le personnel de l'hôtel sait qu'il ne faut pas me déranger à moins d'une urgence. Je me dirige vers l'entrée de ma chambre. Ouvrant la porte je me retrouve face à celui que je ne voulais pas voir.

\- Roger. Je te dérange ?

Je veux l'envoyer bouler, mais encore une fois ce sentiment dans ma poitrine, m'empêche de le renvoyer chez lui. Je me décale légèrement et je le je vois écarquiller les yeux. Je fronce les sourcils avant de me rendre compte de pourquoi. La télé est toujours allumée sur un gros plan sur son visage. Les larmes que je n'ai pas pût effacer et son regard maintenant inquiet; je veux refermer la porte. Il s'interpose.

\- Roger Il faut qu'on parle je crois.

Je soupire je sais qu'il ne s'en ira pas. De dépit je me détourne de lui retourne, me dirigeant vers la partie salon de la chambre et le laisse entrer. Je ne vais pas loin pourtant. Il me retient par le bras.

\- Roger. Je

\- Non. Ne dis rien. Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir gagné.

\- Non je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça. Mais pour ça.

Il me retourne face à lui. Je ne comprends pas sa dernière phrase. Et je ne comprends encore moins ce qu'il se passe lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je reste figé. Il s'éloigne de moi.

\- Je, je voulais te le dire depuis un moment mais je n'osais pas.

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- Tu m'as embrasser ? Pourquoi ?

Il me regarde perdu.

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

Le silence est sa seule réponse. Son petit sourire se fige. Il se retourne et quitte ma chambre. Et je ne sais pourquoi mais son absence me devient insupportable. Je me précipite sur la poignée et envoie claquer la porte contre le mur. Mais le couloir est vide. Novak est déjà parti. Mon cœur me serre, mon souffle se bloque, mes larmes coulent à flots et je réalise pourquoi je ressentais une ambivalence pour Novak. Je le hais autant que je l'aime.

**_Fin ?_ **


End file.
